1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a work flow execution system for executing work flow processing in which a plurality of information processing apparatuses and image processing apparatuses operate in cooperation with each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
In routine work, such as work flows in offices, an image processing apparatus, more specifically, a scan function or a print function provided in a multifunction peripheral is often used to register or output a document.
In such circumstances, the multifunction peripheral is required to be connected to various systems, so that the multifunction peripheral supports communication methods (protocol), such as Line Printer Daemon protocol (LPR) and Simple Network Management Protocol (SNMP), which are supported by printers from long time ago. Further, recent multifunction peripheral has supported new transmission methods, such as Web Service and Web-based distributed authoring and versioning (Web DAV) to connect to general-purpose systems.
Meanwhile, the multifunction peripheral (MFP) needs to include a power saving function in consideration of an environmental problem and power saving. As a method for returning from the power saving mode, a return instruction function using a network has been implemented.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-345971 discusses a network system that utilizes a return instruction function transmitted via a network to implement processing in a plurality of apparatuses which include the power saving function. The above described Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-345971 discusses to transmit a command for releasing a power saving mode of an apparatus to be used in advance in the network system.
For an instruction from the network, a magic packet is generally used. However, special processing is required to transmit the magic packet.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-309731 discusses a network device in which a condition for returning from the power saving mode is registered. According to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-309731, a protocol for returning from the power saving mode can be specified.